Te extrañe
by S. G. Figueroa
Summary: kim se fue de seaford y regresa despues de un año -Kim nunca te vas a olvidar de mi ¿verdad?- -no lo are si tu no lo haces- le dije -entonces tenemos un trato- jack habra cumplido su promesa o la olvido por completo (lo siento mala para los resumenes)
1. Chapter 1

hola este es mi primer kick, haci que léanlo y díganme si les gusto y porfavor lean mi otra historia es de Lemonade Mouth y se llama una banda cuatro historias de amor.

* * *

(habla Kim

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que me mude a florida y ahora estaba de regreso en seaford.

FLASHBACK (del dia en que me fui de seaford)

Eran la 1 de la tarde y me estaba preparando para ir al dojo los chicos me habían pedido que fuera para despedirse.

Ya estaba arreglada y me estaba dirijiendo a el dojo cuando llegue las luces estaban apagadas así que decidi entrar y esperarlos ahí.

Entre al dojo y prendi las luces de repente todos salieron de sus escondites y gritaron sorpresa después todos corrieron hacia mi.

Mire a mi alrededor

Vi que todo estaba decorado con serpentinas y un monton de cosas que decoraban las paredes y un enorme cartel que decía hasta luego Kim

-chicos que es todo esto- pregunte emocionada

-queriamos darte una fiesta de hasta luego- dijo Eddie

-¿una fiesta de hasta luego?- pregunte

-si, es que ninguno quería despedirse haci que decidimos decir hasta luego en lugar de adiós- dijo Rudy

-gracias- dije Jerry dijo algo pero no lo escuche porque estaba buscando al mas importante y el único que no estaba ahí Jack.

-chicos ¡donde esta Jack?- pregunte

Jerry me agarro la mano y me arrastro fuera del dojo y los demás solo nos vieron sonriendo.

-Jerry ¿adonde me llevas?-

-te tengo que decir algo y luego darte una sorpresa-

Nos paramos debajo de un árbol.

-Kim quiero que sepas que siempre vas a ser una hermano para mi y que nunca te voy a olvidar- dijo Jerry soltando una lagrima

-gracias, Jerry estas llorando- le dije

-que, no, es solo que es muy triste que te vayas-

-Jerry ustedes lo digieron no es una despedida es un hasta luego-

-lo se, solo voy a decir esto antes de darte tu sorpresa, cuídate hermanita-

-cuidate hermanote-le dije aunque no fueramos hermanos de sangre siempre lo jabia sentido como un hermano mayor y me gustaba sentir que siempre estaba a mi lado cuidándome.

-premeteme que no me vas a olvidar- le dije

-te lo prometo- me dijo

- te voy a extrañar-

- y yo a ti, bueno tu sorpresa llegara en cualquier momento te dejo-

Después me abrazo y se fue y podría jurr que vi lagrimas deslisandose por su rostro

Después de un rato de esperar me sente junto al árbol se que Jerry me pidió que esperara pero si no llega nadie en cinco minutos voy a regresar al dojo.

-hola kimmy- escuche detrás de mi, era Jack

-hola Jack- le dije con una voz un poco triste

Me dio un abrazo estuvimos juntos por un rato me gustaba abrazarlo me sentía protegida después de un largo rato nos separamos.

En cuanto nos separamos le di un golpe en el brazo

-ouch, ¿porque hisiste eso?-

-jamas me digas kimmy- le dije y ambos nos reimos

-lo siento- me dijo viendo al suelo

-no importa-

-sabes, te voy a extrañar mucho-

-y yo a ti- le dije

-Kim nunca te vas a olvidar de mi ¿verdad?-

-no lo are si tu no lo haces- le dije

-entonces tenemos un trato-

-así es- le dije

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a ir?-

-no por mucho tiempo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo Kim?-

-vamos a pasar a tercero de secundaria verdad-

-si, cuando se acabe el verano-

-bueno yo voy a regresar cuando entremos a primero de prepa-

-Kim eso es un año- dijo exaltado

-lo se pero se va a pasar rápido-

-te voy a extrañar mucho- me dijo y me volvia a abrazar me dio un beso en la mejilla lo que hiso que me pusiera un poco roja.

Después volvimos a el dojo y les dije hasta luego a todos mis amigos.

Fin del FLASHBACK

* * *

Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo dejen sus reviews y pronto subo el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a las personas que leyeron mi primer capítulo, y también gracias a sus reviews, bueno este es el segundo capítulo porfavor lean mi historia de wenlivia se llama una banda cuatro historias de amor. Al final del capítulo voy a dejar unas preguntas que pueden contestar en los reviews.

* * *

(Habla Kim)

Íbamos llegando a la nueva casa y mañana era el primer día de clases no podía creer que había pasado un año desde la última vez que estuve aquí las chicas no dejaban de mensajearme ya habíamos quedado de vernos fuera de la escuela a las 7:20am y sinceramente no podía esperar para verlas de nuevo, pero lo que realmente quería comprobar era si Jack había cumplido nuestro trato después de todo él era mi mejor amigo y no sé qué haría si se olvidara de mí.

Estaba parada en mi nuevo cuarto y aún tenía que bajar algunas maletas. Así que me dirigí hacia la camioneta que estaba estacionada afuera de la casa recogí las maletas que me faltaban las lleve a mi cuarto.

Ya llevaba una de mis tres maletas desempacadas, empecé a desempacar la segunda cuando sentí que alguien me miraba decidí voltearme para ver quién era y ahí lo vi lo extrañaba tanto, corrí y lo abrase.

-hola, hermanita- dijo Jerry

-hola hermanote- le dije separándome de el

-no puedo creer que estés aquí- dijo tocando me el hombro para asegurarse que fuera de verdad

-si estoy aquí con dieciséis años-

-te extrañe tanto-

-Y yo a ti. . . ¿qué hay de nuevo contigo?- le pregunte

-tengo novia- me dijo

-¿Quién es, la conozco?-

-sí, si la conoces-

-me estoy muriendo por la duda dime quien es la afortunada que sale con mi hermanote-

-Kim no vayas a enloquecer cuando te lo diga-

-de acuerdo-

-es Grace-

-¿Qué?- le dije bueno en realidad fue más como un grito

-si estoy saliendo con Grace-

-¿Cuándo, cómo paso?- le pregunte más calmada

-fue poco después de que te fuiste-

-de acuerdo-

-¿estas enojada?-

-no, estoy feliz por ti-

-gracias kimmy-

Le di un golpe en el brazo

-ouch, veo que aún no te gusta que te digan así-

-no eso no ha cambiado-

-¿aun prácticas karate?-

-sí, porque-

-acompáñame- me dijo y me jalo del brazo

-Jerry a donde vamos, tengo que pedir permiso-

-no te preocupes por eso ya me encargue de eso-

Me arrastro hasta su camioneta y empezó a conducir

-Jerry a donde vamos-

-al dojo-

-aun asistes al dojo-

-sí, oye te puedo preguntar algo-

-por supuesto-

-¿tienes novio?-

En cuanto escuche la pregunta me puse triste recordando a mi ex novio había terminado conmigo hacía ya una semana.

-tenia, termino conmigo-le dije bajando la cabeza

-lo siento, pero si termino contigo es un tonto-

-gracias Jerry- le dije con una sonrisa que él me devolvió

Cuando llegamos nos bajamos de su camioneta y caminamos hasta el dojo, yo esperaba encontrar a Jack practicando o algo así pero en su lugar vi a Rudy y no digo que no estoy de verde porque de verdad lo estoy pero simplemente no es Jack.

-por dios Kim como has crecido- me dijo Rudy corriendo a abrazarme

-Rudy, te extrañe tanto-

-Kim dime que vas a regresar al dojo-

-bueno lo tengo que pensar-

En eso entro Jack al dojo sentía mi corazón a mil por hora pero después acabo roto por lo que dijo Jack después.

-¿quién es la nueva?-pregunto Jack

-¿Jack en serio no sabes quién es?- le pregunto Rudy

-no lo siento ¿lo tendría que saber?-

-Jack hermano tienes que estar bromeando-dijo Jerry acercándose a mi

-no, lo siento-dijo moviendo la cabeza

Sentía como una lagrima se resbalaba por mi rostro esto no podía estar pasando.

-Kim- empezó Jerry pero no lo escuche porque había salido corriendo, escuche que alguien me seguía pero no hice caso y seguí corriendo, no sabía porque pero había llegado justo al lugar donde Jack me prometió que no se olvidaría de mí y me dolía, simplemente no sabía cómo mi mejor amigo se pudo haber olvidado de mí, me quede ahí llorando.

(Jack habla)

Jerry había salido corriendo tras la chica, esa chica me parecía conocida pero no sabía de donde Jerry la había llamado Kim.

Oh por dios que había hecho, ella era Kim la chica de la que estuve enamorado tantos años la chica a la que le prometió que nunca la olvidaría, soy un idiota.

Jerry regreso después de un rato.

-esa era Kim-

-si esa era Kim, y está llorando la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca la había visto llorando- dijo Jerry enojado

-lo siento-

-no deberías disculparte conmigo sino con ella y dudo mucho que te perdone-

-porque crees eso- le pregunte con la cabeza baja

-porque nunca había visto a mi hermanita llorar-

-Jerry ella no es tu hermana-

-tal vez no pero aun así es parte de mi familia-

-debería irme- dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta

-Jack- escuche a Jerry decir me di la vuelta para escuchar y el siguió –cuando la veas piensa que sentirías si tu mejor amigo hubiera roto la promesa de recordarte-

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero nada me salió después me fui.

Cuando iba de camino a la casa escuche a una chica llorando, espera no era cualquier chica era Kim, empecé a caminar hacia ella.

Bueno ese es el segundo capitulo espero que les guste aquí les dejo unas preguntas que pueden contestar en sus reviews y porfavor pónganle follow

* * *

1¿Qué creen que pase entre Kim y Jack en el próximo capitulo?

2¿creen que Kim lo perdone?

3¿creen que Jerry y Jack se peleen?

4¿Qué opinan de la historia?

Bueno eso es todo si alguien tiene algún comentario o algo parecido y no quiere que aparesca en los reviews aquí dejo mi mail- sg_figueroa17 bueno eso es todo gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Hola perdón por tardarme tanto en escribir este capítulo por favor no me culpen es que h

E tenido muchos exámenes y trabajos extras para subir calificaciones y todo eso pero les juro que voy intentar escribir más seguido.

Capítulo 3

(Habla Kim)

Estaba sentado en el árbol en el que Jack me había prometido que nunca me iba a olvidar, no sabía porque había llegado ahí, tampoco sabía porque estaba llorando, solo sabía que había roto su promesa y mi corazón.

-¡Kim!- escuche que Jack gritaba

De repente sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro pero sabía perfectamente quien era.

-¡¿Ahora recuerdas quién soy?!- le grite

-Kim de verdad lo siento-

-¡¿Qué lamentas, haber rota la promesa o que este enojada contigo?!-

-no lo sé, te juro que ningún día dejaba de pensar en ti-

-eso no parecía en el dojo –

-lo siento Kim pero tienes que admitir que te vez diferente-

-Jerry no tuvo problema para reconocerme-

-por favor Kim-

-adiós Jack- dije me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia mi casa, estaba a un kilómetro más o menos no iba a tardar mucho en llegar a pie-

(Habla Jack)

No puedo creerlo soy un tonto, como podía dejar que Kim se fuera así tenía que seguirla pero me tenía ventaja fui a mi camioneta y fui hacia su casa sabía que la iba a encontrar en el camino.

(Habla Kim)

Todavía no estaba ni a medio camino cundo empezó a llover, tenía que apresurar el paso si quería llegar pronto antes de que empezara a llover más fuerte.

Ya estaba a medio camino cuando una camioneta se acercó a mí y se estaciono justo a un lado de mí, no tenía que ser un genio para saber quién era.

-Kim entra al auto- dijo Jack desde su carro

-vete Jack-

-vamos Kim, está lloviendo-

-no importa mi casa no esta tan lejos-

-esta como a medio kilómetro- me dijo

-de acuerdo- le dije rindiéndome

Después rodee la camioneta y me subí en el asiento del acompañante

-gracias- me dijo

Pero yo me negaba a hablar con el

-por favor, habla conmigo- dijo con una voz triste

Pero no quería hablar con el

-de acuerdo pero al menos escucha lo que tengo que decirte- dijo Jack

Lo mire rindiéndome.

-Kim eres mi mejor amiga, perdón por no haberte reconocido cuando te vi en el dojo pero te recordaba diferente, espero que algún día me perdones, porque de verdad te extrañe y no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti-

Se quedó callado por un momento y yo no sabia que hacer o decirle.

Se estaciono enfrente de mi casa y después dijo

-Kim, por favor di algo-

-Jack, necesito tiempo de acuerdo- le dije y después me baje del carro y corri hacia mi casa mi cara estaba derramando lagrimas y rese para quec Jack no las viera.

Bueno ese es el tercer capitulo por favor lean mis otras historias y dejen reviews voy a escribir el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible por favor piquenle en follow

(nota: si le pican follow y están inscritos les avisan cuando publico un nuevo capitulo)


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por sus reviews y perdón por tardarme tanto en publicar es que tenía que estudiar para los exámenes y todo eso pero les juro que voy a hacer todo lo posible para publicar más seguido

Bueno este es el cuarto capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste

(Habla Jack)

Aún estaba sentado en la camioneta afuera de la casa de Kim no podía creerlo lo había arruinado, no creo que esta vez me perdone pero tengo esperanzas.

Estaba decidido desde ese día iba a hacer lo que sea con tal de recuperar a Kim.

Golpee mi cabeza con el volante 'ouch' pensé pero no me merecía menos por haber lastimado a Kim

(Habla Kim)

Subí a mi cuarto llorando, y no sabía ni porque estaba llorando tal vez era porque estaba triste porque Jack no me recordó o tal vez era solo que lo extrañaba.

Ya quería con todo mi corazón perdonar a Jack pero sabía que si lo hacía me volvería a decepcionar.

Me acerque a la ventana de mi cuarto y vi a Jack en su camioneta me quede ahí mirándolo por unos minutos no sabía si volver a salir y hablar con él, quedarme ahí mirándolo hasta que se fuera o alejarme de la ventana y fingir que Jack nunca había existido, de solo pensar eso último se me revolvió el estómago y descarte la idea inmediatamente, no podía olvidarme de Jack, no podía olvidarme de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, no podía olvidarme del aunque quisiera.

Me quede pensando en mis opciones un rato hasta que decidí ir a hablar con él, no podía estar enojada con él para siempre y tarde o temprano tendría que perdonarlo, y creo que prefiero antes que después.

Así que mire una vez más hacia la ventana me arme de valor y baje por las escaleras hasta que llegue al primer piso de la casa, de ahí me dirigí hacia la puerta me detuve frente a ella y pensé 'estoy lista, lo puedo hacer' tome un gran respiro y la abrí estaba lista para perdonar a Jack. . .

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**(Aun habla Kim)**

Abrí la puerta y lo vi sentado en su camioneta pero no estaba solo pude distinguir la silueta de una chica, agudice la vista y volví a ver para ver si podía distinguir a la chica y ahí estaba ella nada más ni nada menos que Donna.

Donna era una chica que siempre había querido a Jack, pero no lo quería a él quería su popularidad, desde primero de secundaria lo había perseguido, le hacía ojitos, se ponía faldas increíblemente cortas para que él se fijara en su trasero (y lo peor de todo era que lo hacía ¡Jack se fijaba en su trasero! Esa me daba repulsión) y hacia un montón de cosas para que Jack acabara saliendo con ella. . .

Y al parecer había funcionado porque estaba adentro de la camioneta con Jack se me rompió el corazón en dos mientras Donna se agachaba cada vez más hacia su asiento como intentando besarlo pero el volteo hacia mí y rápidamente salió de la camioneta.

-Kim- grito corriendo hacia mí

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y con una mano me quite una lagrima que me resbalaba por mi rostro pero después llego otra y otra hasta que estaba en un mar de lágrimas.

Me metí a mi casa y empuje la puerta detrás de mí pero creo que no la cerré bien porque dentro de poco yo estaba a punto de llegar a mi cuarto y Jack estaba atrás de mi (nota de autor: se metió a su casa sin permiso OMG).

Me agarro de la muñeca y rápidamente me dio la vuelta de modo que quede muy cerca al sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más.

El empezó a acercarse cada vez mas hacia mi sabia lo que iba a pasar pero no sabia lo que yo iba a hacer.

Paso sus manos a mi cintura y me acerco mas a el bajo su cara mas hacia mi hasta que nuestras bocas estuvieron a milímetros de contacto por un momento me olvide de todo y me acerque hacia el para que nuestros labios se juntaran, el beso era suave lento, lleno de ¿amor? No estaba segura lo que era solo sabia que me gustaba.

Por un momento me deje llevar por el beso pero después recordé todo lo que había pasado y me aparte de el, pero sus manos rápidamente me volvieron a agarrar la cintura y no me dejaron ir.

-Kim, por favor-me dijo con una voz suplicante

-¿que quieres Jack?-le pregunte algo enojada pero sin levantar la voz

-te quiero a ti- me dijo con un susurro no podía procesar esas palabras no creía que fueran verdad abri la boca para decir algo pero antes de que pudiera decirlo el continuo

-Kim, lo único que te pido es una oportunidad- me dijo moviendo una de sus manos de mi cintura para ponerla en mi mejilla.

-una oportunidad ¿para que Jack?, ¿para que me iluciones y después me dejes sola?- le dije con el mismo tono que había usado antes.

-no Kim, una oportunidad para provarte lo que siento por ti- me dijo

Yo sabia que quería hacer una conexión visual conmigo pero yo me negaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿que hay de donna?- pregunte dando un paso hacia atrás y crusando los brazos

-no tengo nada con donna te lo juro- me dijo acercandoce a mi de una manera muy seductora

-eso no parecia alla afuera- le dije y di un paso mas hacia atrás

-la verdad es que yo solo tengo ojos para alguien- dijo dando un paso hacia mi

-entonces no te hubieras olvidado de mi- dije esta vez dando tres pasos hacia atrás

-te juro que no te había olvidado no ubo un dia que no pensara en ti- dijo asercandose mas a mi

-¿me lo prometes?- le pregunte y volvi a retroceder solo que esta vez me resbale y me empeze a caer de espaldas estaba esperando el impacto pero nunca llego en cambio unos fuertes brazos me estaban sosteniendo, la cara de Jack estaba tan cerca de la mia.

-te lo juro- me susurro en el oído y después me volvió a besar esta vez con mas pasión que la vez anterior como si me necesitara para vivir y me gustaba esa sensación, me gustaba estar cerca de el.

Poco a poco el me fue incorporando hasta quedar parada aun en sus brazos, aun besándonos.

Después de un tiempo nos separamos el aun me tenia agarrada de la cintura y estábamos muy juntos.

-¿eso significa que me perdonas?-me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-eso significa que lo voy a pensar- le dije dando una paso hacia atrás.

-yo digo que tienes un buen porcentaje si te vas antes de que llegue mi hermana- le dije mientras avansaba junto con el a la salida.

-¿puedo venir mañana?- me pregunto parado frente a la puerta

-ya lo veremos, adios- le dije abriendo la puerta

- espera antes necesito algo-

-¿que?- le pregunte, pero no me contesto solo se agacho y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y luego salió corriendo

Bueno eso es todo.

Espero que les alla gustado y por favor dejen reviews y follows me arian muy feliz

Y les quiero preguntar algo

¿quieren que en capítulos futuros alla lemon?

Contesten la pregunta no soy una pervertida y bye espero que les alla gustado


	5. Chapter 5

Hola perdón por tardan tanto en publicar es que tengo otras historias y he estado muy concentrada en ellas de verdad lo siento espero que me perdonen y como disculpa voy a ponerle mucho drama a este capítulo y lo voy a hacer muy largo.

(Habla Kim)

Estaba en mi cama intentado procesar todo la que había pasado el día anterior no podía sacarme a Jack de la cabeza, sus dulces labios, sus fuertes brazos abrazándome impidiendo mi caída y sus ojos todo el deseo que vi en ellos, cuando me beso y después, todo el amor que reflejaban.

Yo quería perdonarlo, pero no podía. Aun no, no después de todo lo que me hiso pasar. Él tenía que ganarse mi confianza de nuevo.

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al baño me di una ducha, me puse una blusa azul strapless, unos jeans obscuros y unos zapatos negros con un tacón del 2 (muy pequeño) y después me lave los dientes.

Me fui a la cocina y estaba a punto de hacerme de desayunar cuando mi teléfono sonó vi el identificador de llamadas y era un número desconocido pero aun así conteste.

-¿Hola?- dije con el teléfono en la oreja.

-Hola Kim, soy Jack- dijo

-ah, hola Jack- dije con un tono de voz neutral no era ni muy alegre ni muy duro no quería darle ninguna impresión equivocada.

-¿Kim me preguntaba si querías desayunar conmigo?- me pregunto. En ese momento sentí mi corazón moverse a cien por hora. ¡Dios eso no es bueno! Jack no debería causarme eso. Solo conteste lo que pude.

-claro, porque no ¿Cuándo y en dónde?- le pregunte e inmediatamente después me arrepentí.

-En el parque en 10 minutos- dijo Jack

-de acuerdo ahí nos vemos- le dije aun sin saber porque había aceptado ¡que pasa conmigo!

-Kim, gracias- dijo con un suspiro

-me lo dices luego- lo interrumpí y me fije en la hora, colgué el teléfono. 10 minutos no tenía tiempo. Agarre una chaqueta y me fui hacia el parque.

(Jack habla)

Kim acababa de cortar la llamada y no podía esperar a que llegara había preparado un picnic con un mantel de cuadros rojos porque yo sabía que a ella le gustaba las citas de película.

De repente recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior, la forma en la que se sentían sus labios sobre los míos era casi mágico y no pude evitar sonreír.

De repente sentía alguien atrás de mí y pensé que era Kim así me di la vuelta y di un abrazo.

-oh, Jacky me alegro de que al fin te hayas dado cuenta de que somos el uno para el otro- dijo la molesta voz de nadie más ni nadie menos que Donna Tobin.

Después de eso lo único que supe era que ella me estaba besando.

(Kim habla)

Había llegado al parque y me estaba dirigiendo al lugar en el que Jack iba a estar esperándome pero cuando llegue no lo vi así que seguí avanzando de repente escuche una voz

-oh, Jacky me alegro de que al fin te hayas dado cuenta de que somos el uno para el otro- reconocí la voz al instante así que fui a ver lo que estaba pasando y lo que vi me rompió el corazón.

Donna Tobin y Jack Brewer se estaban besando.

No podía soportarlo. Una lagrima se resbalo por mi rostro y atrás de mi pude escuchar a Jack hablándome pero no le hice caso solo me fui corriendo. No quería verlo.

(Jack habla)

Donna me estaba besando y no me gustaba la sensación, no se sentía correcto y además en este momento solo hay una persona a la que me gustaría besar y esa era Kim.

Se me separe de Donna lo más rápido posible pero supe que era demasiado tarde porque escuche a una chica llorando detrás de mí así que lo primero que hice fue darme la vuelta y comprobar que era ella. Cuando me di cuenta que efectivamente era ella salí corriendo tras ella, grite su nombre para que se detuviera pero no me hiso caso solo siguió corriendo.

(Kim habla)

Cuando creí haber perdido a Jack me detuve y me senté en una banca del parque me senté hay unos minutos pero note a alguien detrás de mí.

-Vete Jack, Donna se estará preguntando en donde estas- le dije con la voz quebradiza a causa de mi llanto que aún no había acabado. No sabía porque estaba llorando pero no podía evitarlo.

-no soy Jack- dijo una voz que reconocí al instante. De repente sentí como se sentaba junto a mí.

-Hola hermanote ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte sin verlo

-estaba caminando, pero escuche a mi hermanita llorando y quise saber que estaba pasando- dijo rodeándome con un brazo, yo instintivamente me recargue sobre su hombro.

(Jerry habla)

-gracias Jer-

Me sentía tan enojado por verla así. No me gustaba verla llorar. Y aunque yo estaba muy seguro de quien le había causado esa tristeza tenía que confirmarlo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte

-Jack y yo. . . este eh. . . ayer paso algo. . .- dijo Kim y por como titubeaba podía ver que estaba buscando las palabras para decirlo. Pero si Jack le había hecho algo me las iba a pagar.

-¿algo, algo como que?- pregunte sintiendo la ira corriendo por mis venas.

-ayer Jack y yo nos besamos- me dijo muy rápidamente pero lo suficientemente lento como para que yo pudiera entender sus palabras.

-eso es bueno ¿o no?- pregunte sin saber realmente que era lo malo en eso, pero inmediatamente después pude ver que Kim aún no había acabado de hablar.

-eso no es todo- dijo mirando el piso

-¿Qué paso Kim?, ¿Qué te hiso?- le pregunte muy preocupado

-es que hoy me invito aquí al parque. Pero cuando llegue lo vi. . . lo vi besando a Donna Tobin- me dijo pero en cuanto lo dijo las lágrimas volvieron a llenar su rostro.

Yo la abrace y eso hiso que su llanto se calmara un poco pero aun caían lagrimas por sus ojos y me daba tristeza verla así. Me quede abrazándola por unos minutos pero su teléfono sonó.

-Hola mama- dijo ella por su teléfono. –si ya voy para allá-

-la solté para que pudiera levantarse.

-¿estarás bien?- le pregunte.

-sí, adiós hermanote- dijo levantando la mano en modo de despedida.

-adiós kimmy- le dije con una leve sonrisa. Lo siguiente que supe es que Kim me estaba golpeando el brazo.

-nunca me digas kimmy- dijo y después se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando. Yo me quede sentado pensando en lo que iba a hacer cuando escuche a Jack gritando "Kim" inmediatamente me levante de la banca y me di la vuelta encontrando a Jack detrás de mí buscando con la mirada.

La furia poco a poco empezó a crecer en mí.

Camine hacia donde estaba él y le agarre un brazo.

Juro por dios que si no fuera mi mejor amigo ya estaría en el suelo rogando por piedad.

-Jack no la sigas- le dije con una voz calmada

-pero Jerry- el empezó a protestar pero lo interrumpí

-ambos sabemos que necesita estar sola-

(Jack habla)

Jerry me había dicho que no la siguiera pero como podía quedarme ahí sin hacer nado. Tenía que explicarle lo que realmente paso.

-Jerry necesito explicarle lo que paso- le dije esperando que me dejara ir tras ella y me digiera en sonde estaba

-¿Qué le vas a explicar Jack?, ¿en que estabas pensando al besar a Donna?- dijo enojado

-yo no la bese Jer- le dije intentando explicarle

-pues eso no es lo que ella vio- me dijo apretando los puños a sus costados.

-ella me beso, tienes que creerme- le dije levantando el tono de voz pero sin sonar enojado

-Yo te creo Jack, pero no estoy muy seguro de que Kim lo haga- me dijo soltando un suspiro.

-lo sé, pero tengo que intentar convencerla de que yo y Donna no estamos juntos- le dije.

-¿y cómo lo vas a hacerlo?- Jerry me pregunto

-no lo sé, pero me vendría bien tu ayuda-

Que les parecio

**¿Qué creen que Jack haga para ganar la confianza de Kim otra vez?**

**¿creen que Kim lo perdone "otra vez"?**

**¿creen que alla otro beso?**

**¿Qué pasara cuando vuelvan a la escuela?**

**¿Jerry tiene un amor secreto?**

Esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de **Te extrañe**


End file.
